typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
TYPE-MOON
là một công ty trò chơi nổi tiếng ở Nhật Bản, nổi tiếng nhất là ở phần visual novel. Công ty còn được biết tới dưới cái tên . Sau khi tạo ra visual novel nổi tiếng Tsukihime, Type-Moon đã được thành lập và cho ra đời visual novel lừng danh Fate/stay night. Cả hai đều đã được chuyển thể thành truyện và anime, mang lại một lượng người hâm mộ vô cùng hùng hậu trên toàn thế giới. Lịch sử Type-Moon được thành lập bởi họa sĩ Takeuchi Takashi và tiểu thuyết gia Nasu Kinoko, với tác phẩm đầu tay là tiểu thuyết Kara no Kyoukai, được xuất bản tháng 10 năm 1998 và tái bản năm 2004. Tên của công ty, Type-Moon, lấy cảm hứng từ một tác phẩm trước đây của Kinoko, Notes. Vào tháng 12 năm 2000, Type-Moon phát hành visual novel, Tsukihime, đã đạt được thành công lớn và tích lũy được một lực lượng fan hùng hậu lên đến hàng triệu người nhờ cốt truyện rộng lớn và có chiều sâu qua ngòi bút độc đáo của Kinoko Nasu. Visual novel đã dẫn đến sự bùng nổ The game led to the creation of numerous top selling merchandise, memorabilia, and a fanbase numbering millions around the World. Tsukihime được sớm chuyển thể thành anime vào năm vào 2003 với tựa, Shingetsutan Tsukihime, sản xuất bởi J.C.Staff và phát hành bởi Geneon, series manga phỏng theo cũng được xuất bản từ năm 2004 Shingetsutan Tsukihime cũng được xuất bản từ năm 2004. Không lâu sau đó, vào tháng 1 năm 2001, Type-Moon phát hành Tsukihime PLUS-DISC, phần bổ sung cho Tsukihime với ba phụ truyện và nhiều thứ khác và vào tháng 8/2001 phát hành phần tiếp theo của Tsukihime, Kagetsu Tohya, tiếp theo đó, vào tháng 4/2003, phát hành Tsuki-Bako, một gói đặc biệt bao gồm Tsukihime, bản cái tiến "Plus+Disc", và Kagetsu Tohya, đi kèm là phần remix nhạc phim cho cả hai. Vào thàng 12/2002, Type-Moon, hợp tác cùng với French-Bread (còn biết tới dưới tên Watanabe Seisakujo trước năm 2003), phát hành game đối kháng đầu tay Melty Blood, một visual novel kết hợp với game đối kháng và một cách dẫn chuyện thứ 3 vào cốt truyện của Tsukihime. Nó trở nên rất nổi tiếng và nhận được bản mở rộng Melty Blood ReACT. Melty Blood được rộng rãi mọi người xem là game đối kháng 2D doujin hay nhất từng được tạo ra, đến mức nó được nâng tầm lên từ việc chỉ là game doujin trở thành game thương mại. Melty Blood Act Cadenza was an arcade port of ReACT that was planned alongside ReACT itself, but was eventually released in March 2005. It has had a number of updates and rereleases, and eventually received a proper sequel in the form of Melty Blood Actress Again, which itself had years of later development. Type-Moon nhanh chóng chuyển từ một tổ chức phần mềm doujin thành một công ty thương mại và vào 30/1/2004, cho ra đời sản phầm thương mại đầu tiên Fate/stay night, đánh bại mọi kỉ lục hiện thời vào ngày phát hành và nhanh chóng được chuyển thành manga và anime. 24 tập anime được bắt đầu vào 6/1/2006 và manga được xuất bản vào 26/12/2005 trên tạp chí Shonen Ace (từng phát hành manga cho những seri như Neon Genesis Evangelion và Keroro Gunsou). Phần tiếp theo, Fate/hollow ataraxia, đươc phát hành vào 28/10/2005. Fate/stay night được phát hành trên hệ máy PS2 vào tháng 5/2007. Tại Comiket 72 vào năm 2007, Type-Moon đã phát hành "All Around TYPE-MOON Drama CD". Thành viên *'Takeuchi Takashi' - Co., Ltd. Representative Director Notes. Producer, CG artist. *'Nasu Kinoko' - Novelist, Screen writer. *'AZ-UME' - Lập trình viên * - Lập trình viên *'KATE' - Sound Composer. *'James Harris' - Sound Composer. *'OKSG(AYSG)' - Website Designer for Mobile Site, General chore. *'Koyama Hirokazu' - CG Artist. *'BLACK' - CG Artist. *'Aotsuki Takao' - CG Artist. * - Lập trình viên. * - Director, Script writer. *'Hoshizora Meteo' - Screen writer. *'Shimokoshi' - CG Artist. *'Sunatori Onkou' - 3D Modeler. *'Udon Shima' - Graphics artist. *'MORIYA' - Graphics artist. * - Copyright management and event management. * - Sales spokesman. Phát hành Type-Moon đã phát triển và sản xuất Tiểu thuyết *Kara no Kyoukai, tiểu thuyết, phát hành lần đầu vào tháng 10/1998 và tái bản năm 2004. *Tsuki no Sango, tiểu thuyết, phát hành 21/12/2010 *Fire Girl Tsukihime * Tsukihime, PC-based eroge visual novel game, originally released in December 2000. * Tsukihime PLUS-DISC, released in January 2001. * Kagetsu Tohya, PC-based Tsukihime sequel, released in August 2001. * Tsuki-Bako, a specially packaged three-disk set that included Tsukihime, PLUS-Disk and Kagetsu Tohya and a remixed soundtrack for both games and more multimedia, released in April 2003. Fate * Fate/stay night, PC-based eroge visual novel game, released on January 30, 2004. A DVD version was released on March 29, 2006, and a non-ero PS2 port entitled Fate/stay night Realta Nua has been released in 2007. * Fate/hollow ataraxia, PC-based Fate/stay night sequel, released on October 28, 2005. Melty Blood * Melty Blood, PC-based fighting game, in association with French-Bread, released in December 2002. * Melty Blood ReACT, PC-based expansion to Melty Blood, released in May 2004. * Melty Blood ReACT Final Tuned, update patch to Melty Blood ReACT, released as a free download. * Melty Blood: Act Cadenza, arcade port to Melty Blood, released on the PS2 platform in 2006. * Melty Blood: Act Cadenza Version B, the updated PC port of Act Cadenza, was released on July 27, 2007. * Melty Blood: Actress Again, another game in the series. Liên kết ngoài * Type-Moon's Official Homepage (chỉ dành cho 18 tuổi trở lên) **Type-Moon's previous official website * Type-Moon's founders and main staff Takashi Takeuchi and Kinoko Nasu's Online Diary Tham khảo en: it: Thể_loại:TYPE-MOON